The More Words
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: A little romance betwixt Toshiro & Karin."The more words they exchanged, the faster, to Hitsugaya Toshiro, it felt his pulse increased." Chronological to episode 132 of the anime. Contains some spoilers! Enjoy! Old story from my other name. Unedited.


OLD STORY FROM OTHER ACCOUNT

~The More Words~

The More Wounds The More The Merrier

A HitsuKarin fic of Bleach

Motivated by 'Motivation'

Chronological to Bleach Episode 132

Take pity, this is the first story I've put on FF. It's actually pretty old. But I'm excited! Enjoy. Please bear with me… the beginning is misleading and unattracting…

The more words they exchanged, the faster, to Hitsugaya Toshiro, it felt his pulse increased. He felt as if everything and everyone could hear it, from Hueco Mundo to the Seireitei and back to the world of the living.

"What's wrong, Toshiro?" Karin suddenly exclaimed, almost sympathetically, with a near worried look in her dark colored eyes.

"Toshiro?" she again suggested as she placed her warm hand on his chest over her heart. "Is something wrong?" He suddenly gasped, swatted her hand away ferociously, not controlling his strength, and stepped back, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest.

"Um I have to go." He said quickly as he turned to leave. But then he realized what he had done. Karin was down on her knees, grasping her hand as if it was in excruciating pain. "Oww...Toshiro..why'd you have to do that…" She not so much questioned, more cried regretfully. Toshiro looked down at her in horror and turned around and ran, not even looking back. He stopped when he was out of her sight, and got in a relaxed position, with his hands on his knees. He sat down in shame.

Karin just sat there wondering what had just happened as she realized she had already been led in front of the Kurosaki Clinic as Yuzu came out to see what the commotion was.

"What's wrong with your wrist, Karin-Oniichan?" but Karin just ignored her question. What had gone wrong? Toshiro had just saved her from a huge hollow, not to mention helping her win the game against those middleschoolers for the soccer field, and walked her home. All of the sudden as were walking home Toshiro got all spacey as they were talking about this place called the "Soul Society". What was it that had caused Toshiro to become that way? Was it a hollow? No, he would never be afraid of that..

_"Was it….Me?"_

"Huh, what was you?" Yuzu asked as she helped Karin up. "Nothing…..Nothing at all…"

Karin grabbed an ice cream sandwich from the freezer and shut the door. She slowly unwrapped the thing, it chilled her fingers. She took a small bite. Sweet yet cold Just like Toshiro, she thought. Then she threw the rest away. Would she ever she him again? At that one sunset viewing spot of his? More importantly, but not so much to her at the time, would she ever see Ichi-nii again?

Toshiro had gotten [_/\/\-originally I was having him buying it for himself, but I later doubted he would do that: 3-/\/\] _an ice cream sandwich from Matsumoto-fukitaichou. He slowly unwrapped the thing; it chilled his fingers. He took a small bite. Cold yet sweet. Just like Karin-san, he thought. He threw the rest away. Would and when would he ever see her again? At that little soccer field with her friends?

_I didn't realize that's why I did it but the more I heard her words, the more I saw...her face. It made me think of Momo's death_... [/\/\- little does he know he's going to kill her again in the fake Karakura arc. sorry for the spoiler those who aren't caught up! X3-/\/\]_ But she doesn't even look like her…"_I loved her" Toshiro whispered to himself atop the roof of the Kurosaki clinic.

"Loved whoooo?"

"Aaargh!" Toshiro nearly fell of the roof.

"How long are you gonna sit on my roof and not expect me to come up?" said Kurosaki Karin. "Look...about last week, I'm sorry if I-"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of...left you like that."

"S'okay'. I'm tough ya can't get rid a' me that easily."

"I was not trying to get rid of 'ya'."

"I know that, silly. I'm used to you 'sensitive' boys." She said with a grin.

"Me? _Sensitive?_" "Suuure." Then she got serious again. "Who is she?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me."

"…Back in the Soul Society, The Shinigami, my…sister...when I was little, I lived with a girl named Hinamori Momo. She went away to the Soul Reaper academy to learn to be a Shinigami. I later went there also. By the time I got there she was already someone else's' liutendent.-" "Like Rangiku-san?"

"I-I watched her..."

"Her what?" She had become impatient.

"-death. Her Death."

"I'm sorry."

"You remind me of her. When she died. So it's hard for me to look at you face."

"So I remind you of dead people, do i? She must be real ugly for someone as gorgeus as me to remind you of her!"

"Hey, you know it's not like that! And what you just said doesn't make any sense!" She grinned. "….. Hey, what's that in your ear?"

"Hay is for horses."

"…?"

"It's a music player. Wanna listen?"

"Um sure?" She unpaused in the middle of 'Dancing with Tears in My Eyes' and put the head phone in his ear. Just as Toshiro was in the middle of saying "You humans sure have strange music-", Karin suddenly laid down and the ear phone was yanked out of Toshiro's unexpecting ear. "Oww, foolish human!" Karin suddenly grabbed Toshiro's head and yanked it down next to hers putting the earphone back in his aching ear. "Shut up. I can't hear the music you ugly soul reaper."

The More Words~

The More Wounds the More the Merrier

A HitsuKarin fic of Bleach

Motivated by 'Motivation'

Chronological to Bleach Episode 132

My spellchecker does _not_ like Ke$ha, lmao

The beginning of this chapter is about music. And me and my darned cats. (I have two- Cayenne and Paprika, both male X3. Don't call me an old cat lady I was raised with cats. And I'm allergic to them.)

More Aint' Better Than Less Continued

-She exclaimed. Toshiro was shocked. The song ended. Karin used her finger to scroll down the screen as she held her pink iPod above her head (she couldn't decide what color so Yuzu chose pink for her). "mmm, I wonder what you would like? Oh well I'll just pick a random one." Then Ke$ha's 'Disgusting' came on.

"You humans sure write funny things in your songs."

"Don't listen to the lyrics, listen to the music."

"Lyrics?" she ignored his pitiful comment until the song ended. "Here; we'll listen to dis." She tapped on GaGa's 'Bad Romance'. Toshiro couldn't help but listen to the lyrics and ponder. As 'Starstruck' [/\/\: my fave song! Da gaga version, haters, not the Disney: /\/\] began, she said. "These songs aren't actually Japanese. They're from America. (how wound he listen to the lyrics if they were in American English?) "America." He sounded out the word. "What's that?"

"It's across the ocean between North America and Asia [/\/\: I'm sorry I have failed you, educational system. At least I know what a continent _is. _Half the students in my class don't; the ask me, the smart one. Speaking of geography, Karin, you and Toshiro just got rocked by a huge earthquake. This smiley is for the me being smart thing not the earthquake. :\/\/] , another country, The United States of America- USA. I've never been there. Haven't you soul reaped there?" [/\/\: that sounds like soul graped- AGH DARNIT- MY CAT IS WALKING ALL OVER THE KEYBOARD #$#^^%*%(&)^)E^_))*E%* 245352246H -:/\/\:] "No."

"Hmm." She turned on her side, facing Toshiro. His face reddened as she starred into her eyes. He suddenly turned over so he could not see Karin. But he still felt her eyes on his back. Then she had pulled her earphone and was standing up. (on a roof…?) "Keep it for now" as she leaped down to the window from which she had come.

Toshiro fiddled around with the thing until he thought he had figured it out. He tried to depict songs by their titles but they were all quite misleading and questionable. But "relationship" (in Toshiro's opinion :p) songs kept coming on and he felt as if he was being mocked by them. Is this really what Karin is into? I guess that's just what kids are into these day. "Sigh" first 'Bad Romance' then 'Reloaded' and 'Super Lover', 'Sweet Dreams', 'Animal', 'Kiss n' Tell', 'Hungover You', 'Boots n' Boys', 'I'm the One', and so on. Then came 'California Gurls'. What is California? (those song were on my playlist then.)

Toshiro realized he had spent the whole night on the roof shuffling through songs. "So?" he once again nearly fell off the roof. "K-Karin!"

"Ho?" said she, on her hands and knees leaning in his face. "Well, see'ya later!"

"Huh?"

" 'Huuuuh?' I have school dunce! '_Biya_!' " – quote, Amma Sarkedee-Adoo- she said, grabbing the iPod and jumping down, jogging down the sidewalk. (jumping from the roof?) _I'll follow her_, He thought. She had slowed to a walk, Yuzu far ahead enough to be out of sight. She clearly knew that Toshiro was behind her but ignored him to 'Gives You Hell' singing aloud. (Glee version of course! ; I now realize that her iPod would have been dead, or at least mine would have been, but whatever :p) Suddenly Toshiro's soul pager went off; Karin instantly sensing the hollow as Shiro sped past her in reaper form, shoving his gigai at her. She had gotten the message but still had school. She couldn't wait for Toshiro to come back, she would be late. Not that she really cared, but was just stubborn like that. She tried to drag the gigai but it was too heavy. She wondered if soul candy had been inserted. (How would she know about mod souls?) Her question was answered as the gigai suddenly swept her off her feet and gazed into her eyes- sang "Whatever do you need my dear?" then unexpectedly brushed his lips against her passionately. Karin slapped him across the face, kicked him in the knee, and punched him in the gut, the soul candy shooting out. Reaction time evaded. "Jerk!" A few seconds later Toshiro came up to find Karin yelling at his gigai. Karin stormed by Shiro in the direction of her school, face red, fists and teeth clenched alike, yelling "YOUR GIGAI IS SO DEFECTIVE!" She had left Toshiro standing there with his gigai laying on his shoulder, beaten and battered in all. He just stood, confused. "?" My lips feel funny. (Get a clue Toshiro)

Karin stormed home, passing Toshiro, who was obviously waiting for her on her home route from school. "You are the LAST person I want to see right now, you scum!"

"What did I do?" he said grabbing her arm. "Let go you sick freak!" she said slapping him and storming away. He slowly followed her, planning his apology, even thought he didn't know what he was apologizing for. What _am I thinking? She's just a human girl. What do I care?_ Before he knew it he was in front of a crying Karin, the tears she had held back all day. (Karin doesn't cry she sniffs hard and tears silently roll down her cheeks while attempting to be held back.) Apparently, his feet had minds of their own. "Karin, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't even bother," she said, not looking up. She was sitting in a alley against a wall. He knew what he had to do. Well he wasn't very sure of himself actually. The only thing he could do. He put his hands on the wall on either side of her leaning in to her. "Look-" her head rose slowly and- they were locked in a kiss.

Their lips had been locked two minutes now. Karin heart felt like it was beating extremely fast. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know how to respond. She couldn't tell where she was or what time it was. She felt as if she were asleep, floating on a cloud. Then she slowly came back to reality. And remembered where she was and what time it had been recently and what was happening and she tried to wake up from it. She opened her eyes at the same time as the same dreamy eyes that were his. She realized what she was doing. "Eeep!" _What the? _Toshiro's face was bright red. He cleared his voice, stood up, and offered her a hand up. She ignored the invitation or maybe just didn't see it and stood, brushing herself off and then took the stil dangling hand and held it tight. It was sweaty yet comforting.

It worked.

/it would be cute if it ended there but u know me 8)/

Her dry finger fell threw his palm but the awkwardness made her boney hands search for something to do with themselves. Neither youth looked at the others' face. Her hand made it's way to grasping the opposite arm. "Hitsugaya. I must be going." She walked away.

She lay ontop of her bed that night cursing the feeling still left in her young hands, groaning.

Out of Ideas! Help!

since ep. 316 of bleach came out(watch it on ) I bet there's a bunch of new toshiroxkarin stories. if you don't know what I mean, go watch it!


End file.
